Kamisama Kiss: Tomoe's First Adventures'
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe is one of the worlds most powerful Demons, But he has one Problem, Hes also a unexperienced Familiar. Serving a god can be hard, but also moe must Weed, learn Manners and Get Punished for the first time in his High and Mighty Life! ( Also on Wattpad; It is NOT Yoai! This is a Father/ Son story! { Tomoe belongs with Nanami anyway.}
1. The Shrine

**500 Years Ago...**

* * *

The sound of the birds chirped loudly outside of the shrines window, Waking the drousy and Highly Irritated Fox from his first best slumber in a week...

"Curse you, you feeble animals! If I get up you will be my breakfast..."

The fox grunted in Agony as he rolled over on his futon. Just a week ago a god made him a familiar, and already was he regretting the choice. The building he was in was old and had mold in the corners, Spider weds hung from the ceiling, and it was cold because of the blasted holes in the roof. If he wasn't the familiar of the shrine he now laid in, he would burn it down with his fox fire not caring in the least for it. He looked out the Window/ Door _**( How was he supossed to know, it was probably a door before...**_** )** and grunted. _'_

_Why am I here'?..._

_'Where else would you go? _

_You're not wanted anywhere else'..._

He sat up and mentaly laughed at himself for having such a sappy thought. He could of left, before he became a familiar... But something... Something unknown drew him to this run down piece of crap. What he didn't know, But now he was a slave to a God that didn't know half of what he was before. Oh he was sure he had heard the rumors of the villages being burnt down, and of the young virgins being kidnapped.

So why was he here? The fox shook his head and smugly got up, pulling on his new clothes. He looked down at them. They were much nicer than the ones he had before, but he still could not get rid of the Flamed Kimono that he had before. It was faded and worn but it held a value to him that he did not wish to discuss. The clothes he wore now were much nicer in comparison to his other outfit.

They were of a white fabric with beautiful details of leaves and intricate swirls. He looked down were he found the clothes and noticed instead of his Katana **( A/N If you don't know what a katana is... LOOK IT UP! No... I'm kidding. A katana is a sword used by swordsmen and Samurai of Ancient Japan... BACK TO THE STORY! )** A fan was laid in its place. The Fox smirked at the simple gester. " If that god wants me to be more gentle it won't help with him taking my Katana away". He mubbled a few intolerable words as picked up the light wait fan.

He gently opened it and turned it over and over again, examining the butterfly details of the light purple fan. He closed it and fingured the wood that held it together. _' This is a fan that is used by the..._

_' By the gods themselves'..._

He laid down the sacred item and heaved a sigh. Turning his head to look at himself in the mirror didn't help him though. His long hair was yet again tangled. His deep violet eyes showed a deep wearyness. He had deep cuts on his arms from a fight with a cyclops the night before** ( He was drunk. He won. The Cyclops, not so much... He got lectured about** **being more careful by a god for two hours straight...)**

He was a wreck, and the Sake from the night before was giving him a hangover... The birds chirps were ringing as if tiny bells were going off in his oversensitive fox ears. He cursed and looked out the window. Looking for the evils beings with their high pitched voices. He covered his ears and laid back down huddling under the cover, trying to block out the painful light of day.

* * *

**Shrine Spirits, Lazy Gods, And Anger Issues...**

* * *

**Tomoe's POV**

* * *

_'Ah...That pounding. It hurts... Crap I drank to much again. My head is swimming... God! Where is that constant pounding coming from!?'_

I pulled my futon cover away from my head and tried to sit up. Pain ranked my body and I was forced to close my eyes and sit there for a few minutes. It's strange everytime you need Peace and quiet it never comes... I sat there a few minutes intil I noticed the banging getting louder... _'What the Crap?'... 'What is that?'_ I looked up to see my bedroom door being thrown open by those annoying children.

"MASTER TOMOE! MASTER TOMOE! PLEASE GET UP! ITS ALREADY NOON AND YOU HAVE NOT YET DONE YOUR FAMILIAR DUTIES!

I jerked my head up in annoyance**_ ( Believe me big_**_** mistake**__...)_ I held my head in pain and looked at them.

" Do not call me by my name so casually you insignificant Brats! Stop screaming, and what do you mean Familiar duites?!" I looked at the one with the big eye, but he just cowered in the corner of the the dusty room. The one with lips cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Your duties as a Familiar Master Fox. They involve cleaning, and making sure everything is in order-" I held my hand up to stop her.

" Why does the God not do these things? It is his home, is it not?" The little spirit looked at me with a panic stricken face. _' Did I say something wrong?' _

" Oh No Master Fox! The god should never clean His/Her own Shrine it is a disgrace!"

_'So the gods have an excuse to be lazy? And what does she mean by disgrace? I have to do it don't I?'_ I looked up at her and sighed,

" What else does the Familiar have to do?" She straighted and looked at me,

"Well Master Fox, cooking for when guests come, and weeding the garden, There's also-" ..

"HOLD IT! I AS IN ME, THE GREAT TOMOE HAS TO PLUCK GRASS?!"

_**A/N Yeah so hey guys. I know this is a bit boring and a little short, but I'm not that good at Starting stories off... I'll try to update soon!**_


	2. A Warrior God And A Haircut

**_A/N : Yes I know I'm updating like really fast but...I like writing so...Yeah thats all I got... Ha ha...)_**

* * *

_**I know you how?**_

* * *

_**Tomoe's POV**_

I stood there sweeping the sorry excuse of a porch, and I mean really sorry...**_ ( I can't believe the holes in the floor, and sadly rain damage was everywere... the Lightning God was here and she didnt help any... I wonder why she was so mad?)_** " This is ridiculous. I, the second most powerful Demon in the world is sweeping...This is a black mark on my reputation..." I sighed and dropped the broom. I looked around the tattered yard and dirty walkway. The Tori itself was cracked and falling down..._ 'What in the name of god did I get myself into?' _I walked inside the shrine and moved towards my room when I heard an annoying conversation...

" But Master Fox is so troublesome! He even killed another Demon last night! How is he ever going to be a familiar? There are Gods out looking for him and the god of War thinks that he is dead." The spirit with the red lipped mask complained.

" Yes, Yes Onikiri! I heard he took a hard blow on the shoulder and went missing for three months, and when he returned he was even more violent," Kotetsu agreed.

"Oh why did Lord Mikage ever choose something as monsterous as the fox demon!"

**_' Huh...Strange. Why did that sting? And what are they talking about War god and shoulder injury? My arm felt fine, But then again...I did find a pale scare there just yesterday...But why did I not Remember?_** I shrugged off their hurtful comments and opened the door... " Yo! Where's Mikage? I wish to discuss matters with him."

" Oh Master Fox! Mikage is out at the moment, But He did leave you a message. He says that the vines in the yard need to be removed,and that he will be home soon!"

_'...Home...' _Why did that mess with my head so much? Have I already grown to this rundown piece of crap? Does it have potential?

" Very well. I will take care of the vines." I closed the door on their judgmental faces and walked towards the Outside. _" Ha, Vines You say? How hard can this be_

* * *

**Mikage's POV ( People get ready for akwardness...)**

* * *

"Wait! Wait! You have a familiar!? Mikage Darling you should have told me! Maybe my Familiars can have play dates with your Familiar! Oh this is rich! What type is your Familiar, Hum? Poodle? Terrior, Hound? Oh I don't care. As long as he is worthy of serving you!" Otohiko the wind god exclaimed. **( While having a cup of tea in his/her? Hand. Giggling at every move Mikage Made. Hense making the other god Present uncomfortable...) **

" Well, I began... I didn't get a dog Familiar. I Really hate dogs and their constant barking..." I trailed off as Otohiko Gasped and put his hands over his familiars ears.

"Please! Mikage don't say such things! Besides, if not a dog what? I mean there isn't much choices." I laughed at that, "Well I actually got something more close to the cat family!"

Otohiko did a spit take **( All over me I might add...)** And stood up quickly. "Cat!? He exclaimed. He then stood on top of the table...** ( Note: We're in a Cafe in Izumo) **and yelled. " Attention Everyone! I have an annoncement to make! Mikage is a... CAT LOVER!" He then proceeded by dancing in circles **( Still on top of the** **Table...)** Screaming, " CAT LOVER, CAT LOVER, CAT LOVER!" I quickly grabbed Otohiko's Feather Neck thing **( Wha? I don't know what its called...)** And jerked him down. " Please Otohiko I don't want anybody to know about him yet! I am trying to improve his outlook on life first." Otohiko Smirked, " Now come on darling! How bad can this kitty cat be?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up, "He's not a _Kitty-Cat. _He's a... He's a F-Fox..." I watched as Otohiko's face went blank,

"So? I Admit Foxes are little devils, but If you Bind them their not so hard...Wait. What type of Fox did you say he was?" I looked up and smiled... " Wild... You know as in Tomoe second most powerful demon...Wild?"...** ( Spit Take time!)**

* * *

**Otohiko's POV...**

**(Faints due to Shock and Fear...)**

* * *

**Author's POV**

Tomoe looked at the Vines hanging from the Tori and laughed. " This will be simple, I do not see why those stupid Children thought I could not cut them down. HA! I won't even need shears. I have my claws at my disposal!" Tomoe looked up arrogantly laughing to himself. He leaped up to the tree branch hanging over the Tori and extended his claws. He sliced down with expectance, but paused. The Vine was still there..." What the..." "What is this?" Tomoe Questioned himself looking down at his claws. Was he off Today? He looked at the vine and sliced again. It was there... Tomoe looked at the aggervating weed.

"I have had enough of this Cursed Plant!" He picked up the Vine and bit down, only to regret it. "Ah Crap!" Tomoe put a hand on his cheek to try and comfort his now aching tooth. "This is ridiculous, He muttered as he stood up. Suddenly a gush of wind swooshed past his head.

"Crap! I missed him! That Stupid Fox escaped me once. He won't this time!" A dark and booming voice cursed.

Tomoe Froze. _'That voice is familiar...But from where?'_ He turned his head only to nearly be hit by a flying arrow. The Arrow Took him by surprise and his foot slipped, making him go over the edge of the Tori. Strangley He didn't hit the Ground as expected. Instead he looked up to see he was hanging upside down from the vines he tried to murder earlier...

"Well, Well, Well Look What we got here." The god of War Laughed as he walked up to Tomoe and Cupped his Chin, "You might have gotten away from me Before, but not this Time...That reminds me Fox... How did you Heal from that wound?" He smirked as He drew out his Katana preparing to slice right through the defenseless Foxes Neck. **SLICE!** The God looked cheerfully but was soon annoyed. Tomoe had moved his head just in time. Before the Sword went through his neck he jerked up so the sword only cut his hair. The only Injury the Fox Suffered was a small Graze on the Neck and a Short haired look. The War God growled in aggervation as he once again lifted his sword in the air. Ready to put The Fox Demon in front of him to death. Once-In-For-All...

* * *

**Mikage's POV**

* * *

Here I was walking home when I saw My New Familiar **( With a few Fashion Look I might add )** Hanging from a bunch of vines, getting ready to be slaughtered by my friend the god of War. Hum... Looked normal to me._ 'But I should probably do something... Right?_ I raised my hand and the vines snapped the sword out of the War gods hand **( What's his name again?)** Shocking him. "What THE-" I held up my hand and smiled, "Langauge my dear friend." He grunted and folded his arms, "What's the meaning of this Mikage? I have come to put down the Wanted Demon and you have stopped me? Such an act is Treason..." I smiled, " He may _Have been Wanted_, but he is _My Familiar _Now. If you were to kill my familiar...Now that would be an even greater act of Treason..." I smiled as his face turned red with Anger. " _That Thing, _He thrust his finger in Tomoe's Face, Does not even deserve to live, And now you are Defending it?!" I only sighed, " That _Thing_ has a name. Its Tomoe. Also You should not address him as a thing. He has a heart, He has Lungs. He can Hate, So He can Love. So do not call him a thing Again..." The War god looked at me shocked and confused, " You will pay for this..." He jumped into his carriage and took off. Leaving me there. I Turned my head and almost died of laughter. Tomoe was hanging upside down with a confused look on his face, along with his hair laying on the ground... I waved my hand and the Vines released him dropping him perfectly on top of his head... " Crap..." I heard him mutter other things that I won't repeat. I saw a small trickle of crimson staining his Hakamashita _**(A/N A Hakamashita is a Hakama that is worn over a Kimono. They are mostly worn by**_** men.)** "Tomoe it looks like you were injured, I synonymized, Come lets go into the Shrine and we can see what we can do about that cut." He looked at me shocked, but then narrowed his eyes. " I don't need your help. I have never needed anybody before, and I do not need someone now..." I was surprised by his haulty attitude, but I only could smile. _'Its only his pride talking, I know he is Grateful...'_


	3. Grounded, Part 1

**_A/N: Ok Every teen knows what its like to get into trouble... But What About a certain Fox Familiar. What happens when Tomoe finds himself in a tight corner along with other isses hanging over his head?)_**

* * *

_**Grounded... ( SAY WHAT?)**_

* * *

Tomoe grumbled as he **( Finally )** cleared away the vines from the Tori Gate. They had to be burned to a crisp and then cut by **( Get this...The Holy God Shears...)**.

" MASTER FOX! MASTER FOX! YOU HAVE TO COME QUICKLY! "

The already aggravated Fox Demon scrunched up his shoulders in annoyance. Those annoying children with their high pitched voices were back, tormenting his sensitive Fox Ears. He already had a headache for some reason, And he didn't have an appetite. Tomoe bit his lip and turned around. What is it that coud be so urgent? A leak in the room? Because he had just got supplies for that, and had to focus on it. He already had too much on his plate so what could they want?

"What!"

The small spirits flinched by his sudden outburst and the evil Black Smoke forming around his head seemed to come with lightning bolts and added thunder. " Oh Master Fox...Um...Well There's a guest, a god in fact! Its... The spirits paused and swallowed what little hope they had left, Its Inari." Tomoe felt a wave of pressure and took a step back. _Inari? Inari...The Guy with all the two faced Fox Familiars Serving_ him?...

" Master Fox? "

"..."

"Master Fox, are you alr-"

"WHAT THE HECK! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS INARI!?

* * *

**Mikage's POV**

* * *

"Well, I smiled, " That sounds like my new Familiar Outside!"

Inari looked at me disapprovingly _**( Probably because of the cursing and swearing coming from outside...Oi, Why**_** Tomoe?")** Then they all stumbled into the door. The poor shrine spirits trying to hold back a scary and highly aggravated Tomoe.

" Please Master Fox! Be careful watch your actions!" They pleaded, still being dragged by Tomoe towards the table at which we sat. Tomoe looked at them evilly.

" Who gives a CRAP, about my Actions?!" I bit my lip. My Familiar was being very disrepectful. I would have let him go to his room, but thats when he sat down and folded his arms. Tail wagging and teeth bared. He gave a death glare to Inari's Familiar and muttered something intolerable under his breath.

"See! I smiled proudly, This is Tomoe! My new Familiar."

" I see, So this under privilaged boy is your Familiar? I think he needs to be taught a few things don't you agree? He looked down at his Familiar **_( Who, by the way, Was still getting a death glare.)_**

I swallowed my anger and smiled. "Not at all Inari. This Famous Fox, Who has great potential. Is my New Familiar!"

I looked at Tomoe out of the corner of my eye. He was sulking. Right in front of our guest. He had a death glare, and I saw how his Body would qiver from time to time. Not from Fear, I think... Maybe from..._** Absolute**_** Anger**... I swallowed my own fear and looked at Inari, plastering on my happiest Smile.

Inari smirked, " That fool? Do you know how many people have suffered at his hands? Fathers lost daughters and sons. Homes and villages where burned down till nothing else was left. Women were kidnapped, and who knows what that Demon did to them."

I again looked at Tomoe. He had turned his death glare to Inari _**( Not**__**good.)**_ and it looked like he was going to explode. Inari laughed, and looked at Tomoe.

" With all the Women you kidnapped you must of had fun, Hum Fox?"

I felt like this was getting out of hand, But once again I was to late too stop the situation. Tomoe was standing up cussing out Inari, and he then Jumped kicked Inari's familiar. The Poor Familiar didn't have a chance. He flew towards the room in a flury of curse words and Blue Fox-Fire. I sat there in shock for a few minutes as various objects were thrown around the room

_**( Teacups, Teapots, Shrine Spirits... WAIT WHAT!? Onikiri!)**_I had to put an end to this. If not for my friendships sake, at least for the Shrines well being. I stood and turned my head towards Tomoe...

* * *

_**Tomoe's POV ( Why is he**_** staring?)**

* * *

I froze. It was like a cold dart, and ice water being dumped all over you. I was stuck in time. I stopped talking, Screaming, and just stared at Mikage.

_'Why do I have a sudden feeling this will not end to my liking?' _

I turned my head from Mikage's death stare and looked at Inari who was Smirking in the corner.**_ ( With his Familiar in front of him, in total shock, Because he was being used as a_**** shield)** I felt my ears pin to my head as I let out a growl. He stopped smiling and pulled his familiar closer.

I still felt it... The death stare coming from my Master. It felt like my heart was shaking, which is strange since I hardly get scared, but this was different... Looking down at the floor I lifted my gaze and nearly fell over. He was still Staring... _' God! I mean come on look away...'_

* * *

**Inari's POV**

* * *

I threw my familiar to the side and straightened my _**( Slightly burnt.)**_Robes. "MIKAGE!"

He looked at me shocked, coming out of his glare. I straightened myself and pointed at his so called Familiar.

"That_ thing _has to be punished for this! He cannot get away with this. His temper needs to be controlled! The Evil, Fox, Demon looked at me and narrowed his violet eyes in hatred,

" Maybe you should control your opinions on people!"

I looked around mocking the ridiculous Fox in front of me, " People? I don't see anyone of worth. Besides my friend, The things I'm saying aren't Opinions. Their Fact! Have you forgotten Everything you've done? Hum, Fox!?"

He looked at me with a look that reminded me of the first time I saw him. He was covered in blood head to toe. Smiling and enjoying the crimson color. He had run his hands through his hair streeking red through his silver hair. Rubbing his fingers together, he had laughed causally. Laughing at the pain of others. Laughing at the world itself.

" I bet You don't even regret anything you did!" His claws came out on that one, and at that he lunged forward... Right. At. Me...

* * *

**MIKAGE QUICK! ( YOUR POINT OF VIEW IS NEEDED! TOMOE'S PAST MAD! COME ON!)**

* * *

"TOMOE STOP!"

Tomoe stopped midair _**( Landing in a funny heap in the**_** floor...)**

Tomoe! What are you thinking?!"

I saw Tomoe flinch. My word binding shouldn't have hurt him...Did it? I questioned this in my head as I looked back and forth from Inari and Tomoe. I turned my attention to Inari. The god who had caused all the problems.

" Inari, I swallowed dryly, Could you please leave?" He looked at me surprised.

All went silent, Even Tomoe... " Don't worry Inari. I... looking down at Tomoe I sighed as my heart dropped, I will Punish Him accordingly." I saw a small smirk go over Inari's face and he laughed.

"I hope you know what your doing Mikage. I punish my Familiar with whips. Believe me, It works..."

He trailed off as he looked down at Tomoe _**( Who seemed to be dazed and in his own world. Probably trying to figure out what a whip would feel**_** like.)** I looked at Inari, disgust filling me. I started walking to the door. Shoving it open, looking at Inari, I gave a bow and gestured towards the door.

Inari tilted his head in confusion. "Mikage, he began, but I cut him off raising my hand. I straightened myself and looked at him,

"A man who mistreats people will be the one who will be mistreated back." I adjusted my glasses and sighed, " Beating a familiar, after you accept him/her into your home? Beating them Till they bleed, or plead that you stop is abuse. They live with you. You are to protect them, as much as they protect you. I will punish my Familiar, but not in such a servere matter."

Inari Gapped at me, "He deserves it! He's a killer! He's used women as toys! Why act like that is nothing?! You can't tame a beast like that!" He said thrusting his finger towards Tomoe.

I felt my gaze shift to Tomoe. His head was towards the ground, ears pinned down. As if he was really listening to Inari's Crap.

" He's no different from your Familiars. He is a fox. Foxes like freedom. You say I can't tame Tomoe, but you say you've tamed your own Familiars?" I laughed and looked at him in the eye," Remember just last month your familiar was caught- " I was cut off as Inari picked up his familiar and stormed out of the shrine leaving me and Tomoe in Shock...

I looked at Tomoe and sighed.

The shrine was a mess. Onikiri was flung against a wall, Brocken teacups were everywhere along with the tea that was in them. The table was scratched and burned, and the paper doors were almost completely gone. I turned my gaze at Tomoe, who was still looking at the floor.

It was heart breaking. He was surrounded by tea and brocken glass. His clothes were singed. His hair was still not properly cut, so it was long in some places. He had scratches on his face and he seemed to be staring at his empty hands. As if something was burning him...

"Tomoe?.. I kneeled beside him. Suddenly he lifted his eyes to look at me and I froze. It was the look that he gave me when me first met. It was lost as if wondering why he was here. Sadness was pouring out of him and I sighed.

"Tomoe I have to punish you." His gaze jerked up. He gave me look of amusement as if challenging me.. "Tomoe... Your Grounded..."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry this was long but there's still more to come! Tune in next time to see Tomoe's Reaction to being grounded... For probably the first time in his life. **_

_**;)**_


	4. Grounded, Part 2

_**A/N : Here is Part 2 of Grounded...Enjoy!**_

* * *

(Shock...)

'...'

(Stare...)

'...'

'Are you serious?'

Tomoe looked at the god with humor dancing in his violet eyes. The god had to be joking. To say such a stupid, childish thing to a former Demon? He almost laughed at him. He was here sitting in the floor of a **( now completely )** destroyed shrine, looking at a god, that for some reason had a fan made of leaves, being told that he the Great Tomoe was grounded. He had the feeling that he was being punished by the god of humor _**( Is there a God of Humor? )**_.

A sudden urge to look at a closet and wait for a stout little man to pop out saying " GOT YA!" Came over his being, and he started looking around for him. He turned his head and his eyes met, _**( The now very**_** Serious...)** Mikage's.

" Tomoe, Please pay attention. No I'm not joking. In fact I'm very serious. A god's familiar should not be so disrespectful to the god's guest. If the guest is rude, I'll take control of the matter."

(Blink...)

(Stare...)

"Grounded? Hum...I have never heard of this punishment. Do you bury me alive? Or do I have to Farm?"

(Silence...)

Mikage tried. He tried to be as serious with Tomoe as he could, But the way the Fox was looking at him...It was...Priceless. He looked up at The white Foxes face and sighed. He looked so innocent to the idea of being grounded. The poor child had the same look he had a few days ago as he hung upside down from the Tori. He was experiencing something he never had to experience before. _Work. Punishment._ All these things never occured to the Fox in front of him. He was cut, and he didn't want help. He was is danger, and smugly denied being rescued. His Prind was over welming.

The way he carried himself as he walked, was that of royalty, But Mikage knew otherwise. This Fox, Though arrogent in some ways, Was willing to change. He didn't know it yet, but Mikage could see it in his eyes.

Foxes love their freedom, and even though he had caught Tomoe staring at the outside world, He knew he didn't want to leave. Of all the things, and rumors that were spread about him...Did people really think that it wouldn't get to him sooner or later? Yes, He _used_ to be a Killer, and maybe he still had a little of that in him.

Tomoe didn't remember, but MIkage had already seen his emotions, his tears. This Fox, was hurting, and He wasn't willing to show it.

Mikage smiled and stifled a laugh, " No, When your grounded I take away things you enjoy doing."

" Well, It's a good thing you don't know what I enjoy doing..."

"Oh? I don't?"

"..."

Mikage sighed and rose to his feet, standing from his crouched position, "You like to drink, No Sake. You like Women, No Red Light District, You like looking at the sunset, No sitting on the Tori Gate for a week."

"..."

"I know alot about you. Not everything, but I am learning. Learning is a process we all have to go through. I've had to go through it, and so do you. I am not trying to burden you, but it's for your own good."

Tomoe opened his mouth in protest, but closed it quickly. The Fox stood to his feet and let out a low aggravated growl. Lifting his hands to his head, slowly running his long, slender, fingers through his hair, he looked up. Then he looked around the shrine as if trying to find a lead way on what to do first. _Clean it...Or Burn it down?_

" This is an Order, Is it not?"

Mikage jerked his head up and down making Tomoes head spin from the movements. Sighing and slowly finguring his odd cut hair he looked around the shrine. Surprise lit his face as he saw the damage around him. Ash was all over the floor. Kotetsu was trying desperately trying to get Onikiri off of the wall.

The once beautiful oak table was now close to being black as soot. It was cold because the paper doors were burnt and brocken. A lump formed in his chest as he looked down at the ground. This place looked worse than when he first came here... And that was saying alot. Tomoe looked up at Mikage's glare and let a shaky **_( Maybe Guilty?_**_ )_ sigh...

" I accept your Punishment... I will try to clean this up to the best of my abilies."

* * *

_**Later on that **__**Night, in Author's POV ( Meaning My point of View...YAY ME!)**_

* * *

Mikage walked in from his afternoon walk shocked, and confused.

The shrine was cleaner than before. The table was polished, Along with the floor. Ashes were no where in sight. New Teacups with intricate Designs were sitting on the table with fresh tea, and the house smelt of a sweet cinnamon.

It was welcoming and warm. The paper doors were redone with a creamy white color and a soft rug lay by the door as if to welcome guests. Mikage turned to see light coming from carefully lit lanturns that hung from the ceiling. Mikage smiled...It had been a few hundred years since the shrine looked this nice. There was alot of work put into this and yet he did not see the one responsible for it.

"Onikiri...Kotetsu?"

"Yes Lord Mikage?"

"Where...Where is Tomoe?"

" He went into his room after cleaning, and has not come out since."

Mikage sighed...Why would he be sleeping? The sun wasn't down all the way yet...

Mikage furrowed his brow and tried to think of why his New Familiar would be sleeping... Did he work to hard? He did do so much in so little time, but Tomoe was a powerful demon. Even if he ran a whole day he wouldn't be tired. Mikage bit his lip and tilted his head to the side trying to figure out the reason for Tomoe's absence when he felt a gentle tug on his robes.

"Lord Mikage? If your wondering why Master Fox has laid down I will say what I know. He looked tired, and a bit ill. I'm not sure, maybe it's just me, but...He did work Hard. He went all the way to the Land Over Yonder for the teacups and Lanturns. He muttered something about a headache. Could that mean something Lord Mikage?"

Mikage smiled and gently patted Onikiri's head, "Well...Yes. Thank You Onikiri. You have helped someone today."

Mikage sighed and quietly made his way down the newly polished hallway. Opening the door to Tomoes Room he walked in and looked around for the Tired Fox, and soon spotted a mound of blankets. Two ears poked out of an opening in the blanket reveiling soft white hair.

"Tomoe?"

"..."

Kneeling beside the Fox, Mikage pulled away the Cover to show a Fox huddled in a ball.

Tomoe's chest gently roze and fell as soft Purr like snores came from the resting Familiar. His un-even cut hair lay softy against his shoulders and his Familiar Kimono was still on. _ 'The poor child must have been tired to fall asleep at such a time. I wonder if?..._

_Maybe he's not feeling well?'_

Mikage reached down his hand and gently laid it on the Foxes forehead. Heat poured into Mikage's Hand to confime his accusation.

This Fox was ill.

Mikage pulled his hand away and sighed dryly. What is a god supossed to do? He looked down at Tomoe's sleeping figure. He didn't have to care for him. To let him go ill wouldn't bother the other gods, but..._ It bothered him..._ He tried to think of an excuse, but found nothing. If He helped this poor Fox before. When all seemed against him...Would he really leave him to have a fever? No...That wasn't right. He himself said it eailer, "_ We are to protect them, as they protect us"_

"Tomoe? Tomoe?"

The Familiar sturred and then lifted his head a few moments later, eyes hardly opening. He looked confused as he looked at his master.

"M-Mikage?"

The god smiled gently and sat back. He had something he wanted to say, or other wise he wouldn't of woke him up...Right?

"Tomoe? Why are you sleeping? Did you over work."

Tomoe looked at the god annoyed. He had worked hard, but it wasn't the reason he was sleeping. His head was throbbing, and he felt nauseated. His body ached and he didn't want to move anymore. Everytime his closed his eyes lights flashed and his head ranked his body with pain. He didn't want to talk, But yet here was his master wanting to know what was wrong with him. It was a golden rule for a Familiar, to never Lie to ones master.

So Tomoe decided to not say anything. He slowly turned his back on the god and pulled the covers over his head to block out the light coming from the doorway.

"Hum...I Thought demons didn't get sick? Is it a special type of Disease that demons can get. Like the common cold, or something?"

"I am not ill...And do not make me talk! It makes my head Swell..."

" If your head swells with only a few Words I say you have a demon related cold. One that should be treated properly. I might add..."

Tomoe winced and looked over his shoulder at his persistent Master. Why was His master caring anyway? Didn't he wreck his house earlier, and cuss out his quest? _**( Like he regretted it anyway, That guy deserved**_** it...)** Tomoe sighed and wrapped the coveres around his head tighter.

"I don't want to talk..."

Mikage smiled. This was something he never saw from Tomoe before. Not only was Tomoe in pain, but he was...Whining? He chuckled to himself and stood up.

"I want you to rest. I'll go and try to find a medicine for Fox familiars. Onikiri and kotetsu will check on you.."

Mikage knelt beside Tomoe and smiled. He reached out, but then stopped. Turning to go he felt a cold frail hand grab his wrist. Mikage was surprised by the sudden movement. He looked at Tomoe's face and froze. The Poor Fox was panicking. Heartbeats could be felt through the grasp. Violet Eyes started at him as if the world was crashing, and his mouth formed a thin line of pain.

"Don't..." Tomoe forced the word dryly.

Mikage smiled down at Tomoe, and yet his heart went out to him, "Tomoe... I'll be back, but you need medicine. Calm down ok?"

Tomoe's ears flattened on his head and he slowly loosened his grasp on Mikage's arm. He looked aggravated _**( Probably at himself. For showing such Vulnerability**__ )_

"Now...Sleep...Okay?"

Tomoe felt his eyes droop, as he slowly starting falling asleep... Letting the weakness of his illness take over him.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok So Tomoe is Sick! See you guys we're not the only ones that get sick, and grounded, At the same time! Your probably wondering what will happen next...well... I'm writing it soon and it should be out soon! **_

_**( Tomoe seems to be very rebellious and unsure of his surroundings. He's wondering why and how he could be a familiar. Now He's in a Sticky Situation, and he dosen't like it one bit!...)**_

* * *

_**Note: This Was My First Ever Fan-Fiction! I first Posted it on Wattpad so It might not start out as good as my others. I still hope you enjoy it! XD**_


End file.
